


Wolf in sheep’s clothing

by Davidthesav



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidthesav/pseuds/Davidthesav
Summary: A parasitic alien possesses a human body and joins a crew of astronauts with the intent to kill them, but what happens when they become attached?
Kudos: 8





	1. Polus

**Author's Note:**

> Never posted a fic on here before and it’s my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy

I watched as the snow fell softly outside. After I had possessed this body it was easy enough to kill off the crewmates of the person. I didn’t dare look at the human’s face, keeping the black space suit over my body. Even I had to admit the two black wolf ears attached to the helmet were a cute touch. 

I walked outside, following the light purple trail, dragging the bodies of the humans down into the specimen room. Out of all the places in the outpost, this had to be the best room to store the bodies in. After all, they could be valuable if I need more food or resources later on. 

After dropping the body of the crew mate dressed in lime, I exited, looking around the admin room. One last check of the map confirmed nobody else was here. I sighed, placing my hand on my torso. I would have to get used to this new body and it’s urges.

I quietly walked into a small building a bit farther away from the research facility, going into the designated room of the human I was possessing, laying down on the bed. I didn’t dare take off the suit. Before I knew it, my eyes were closing.


	2. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter if you even read this, I don’t expect anything really but hey, who knows.

Standing up and stretching, I casually exit my room, moving out to the main area. I move into the kitchen, opening the fridge. I pulled out another piece of meat. As expected I had to resort to eating the former crewmates.

As I cooked the meat, spicing it and finding something to make it taste nicer, I heard a whistling sound. Stepping outside, I saw a rapidly decending object. Rushing to the research facility, I looked up to see a ship flying down. I hid behind a satellite, watching the ship land. Soon enough, two people walked out, one dressed in lime, another in white.

I narrowed my eyes. New humans. Could be bad news. Or new food. Or... a way off of this planet.

I stumbled out from my hiding spot.

“Hello?” I called out in my best attempt to seem human.

Both humans immediately rush over, the lime one speaking fast.

“Oh my god! There’s a survivor! A little bit ago we lost connection with the research base here, and we just now sent a drop ship to investigate. Are you okay?” They’re already escorting me back to the drop ship, I decided to act weak, letting them carry me. We soon enter, and I look around counting 9 other humans.

“We found one, Crown.” The human in white says to the one wearing blue. I notice like me they all have colored suits with hats. 

“What’s your name?” The lime one asks. Shoot, what to say now?

“Wait, you don’t have a nickname, do you?” The blue one asks suddenly. “Don’t tell me, we all go by nicknames here. I like those ears, maybe your nickname could be ears?”

The one dressed in Brown speaks up.

“Crown, that’s the stupidest idea ever.” They say, not even looking at the one in blue.

“How about Wolf?” The one dressed in Pink says, looking around at everyone. They all look at me. I nod.

“Well, Wolf. Are there any more survivors out there?” The one dressed in blue asks.

“No, they were all killed by... some... thing...” I explain, trying to sound scared and weak.

“We have to leave, n- now!” I yelped frantically.

“Okay okay, we get it. Rami, start up the ship, everyone else to your seats.” The one in blue instructs. Before long, the ship is taking off, exiting the atmosphere. Exactly according to plan.


	3. The Medbay

I slowly blinked, waking up in a bed. Besides me I heard beeping. I sat up quickly, looking around. 

“Woah, calm down.” The crewmate dressed in white slowly pushed me back onto the bed. 

“You’re in the medbay, back on our main ship. I’m Plant, I’m taking care of you. You seem mostly fine aside from a few scratches, just exhausted. We should ready take a body scan-“

“No.” I cut them off. They began looking at me strangely and I spoke up.

“Uh... no it won’t be necessary, you’re right, I’m really fine, just need some rest and I’ll be back to health in no time.” I explained.

“Okay... you’re free to walk around the ship, just take it easy

I sat up once again, looking around. The medbay was mostly empty, and I could see the scanner and testing area on the far side of the room. I looked out the door, seeing a gray hallway. I could faintly hear people talking in the cafeteria, and sounds from the engine room. The main thing I heard was steady beeping.

I pulled off the thin blanket, standing up and walking out of the medbay. A quick look to right showed the members of the crew all relaxing and eating at cafeteria tables.

I took a moment to examine them.

One dressed in lime with grey swirled horns on his helmet.

Plant, dressed in white with the stem on his head.

Red, who had two long and sharp red horns that stuck straight up.

Cyan, who had a yellow sticky note on their visor reading “Dum.”

Brown, with a cowboy hat tied around their head.

Purple, with an oragami hat placed on top of their helmet.

Yellow, wearing an entire caution sign on their head.

Orange, with what appeared to be a fried egg on their head, which looked particularly delicious at that moment.

Pink, with a small pink flower on their head

Green, with a paper bag. The bag seemed to have a face drawn on it.

And Blue, with a small golden crown.

“Hey, it’s Wolf!” Orange called out, waving at me. I gently lifted my arm, waving back.

“Come on over and get some food!” Called out Lime. I walked over, and lime handed me a plate. I copied them, lifting my visor just enough to eat, not letting anyone see my mouth.

“Oh hey, we should introduce ourselves!” Orange said suddenly.

“I’m Egg, red is Devil, yellow is Caution, lime is Ram, green is Spook, cyan is Note, purple is Gami, brown is Hats, pink is Petal, white is Plant, and blue is Crown, the leader of our team!” As orange went around the room each person nodded, waved, or simply raised a hand.

“You can be part of our crew until we get back to Mira HQ!” Egg said cheerfully. It was becoming clear that Egg was an energetic person. I spoke up.

“I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking ages to update... hope you guys like this


End file.
